Universal plug and play discovery and connectivity protocols over local wireless networks may be used to establish media transfer protocol. synchronization connections from computing devices to mobile devices. However, these synchronizations are complex and a large amount of factors are involved in establishing the connectivity and carrying out the synchronization. As a result, identifying error in failed synchronizations can be difficult.